


Golden Apple of Discord

by Rhinelivinginadream



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 希腊神话背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinelivinginadream/pseuds/Rhinelivinginadream
Summary: 李大仁szdBE
Relationships: Dawon/Inseong, Dawon/Taeyang, Jaeyoon/Inseong
Kudos: 5





	Golden Apple of Discord

预告

-

女神阿芙罗狄特为了取得象征最美丽的金苹果，答应将斯巴达的王后、世间最美的女子海伦送给帕里斯，而斯巴达以此为借口发动特洛伊战争，特洛伊文明从此就消失在神话传说中。

-

“金仁诚，我们地狱里再见。”

-

神一直在干预人类历史。

-

【上篇】

1

“哥，今天我好像可以去接你。”  
“真的吗？我们李警察终于有空来接我了吗？那我今天要早点结束了。嗯…下午只有一场庭审，来得早的话你要不要进来听？”  
李在允在电话那头顿了顿，手里转动的圆珠笔被他停下来。  
“好啊。那一会儿见。”  
最近的世道不太平，李在允不得不担心他像宠物一样可爱的男友的安危。  
他所在的刑侦A组最近接到两起杀人案，手法完全一致，被害者都是长约12cm的菜刀扎进颈间大动脉当场死亡的男性，明明知道是同一人所为，却毫无头绪。

李在允站在法院门口，笑着看到金仁诚扶着眼镜慌慌张张跑来，法袍还有一边溜了肩膀。  
突然觉得他特别像某韦斯莱家族的老小。  
“哥慢一点，回头摔倒了怎么办。”  
“在允，今天这个庭情况有变动，我突然很忙，你可能要自己待着了。”  
“没关系，是什么案子来的？”  
“清潭洞11号李敏书施暴案。”  
那个案子……  
李在允的表情突然严肃起来。金仁诚一边走一边检查着手里的资料是否有缺页，半天才反应过来没得到回应。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，一会儿我去听听。”  
“对了，我让你帮我带来的我的眼药水呢？”  
“啊…”  
金仁诚看着李在允双手贴住耳上的发际，拧起眉毛把嘴张得很大，就知道自己今天下午的干眼症只能忍忍了。尤其是穿着皮衣的李警察像狗狗一样耷拉着耳朵和嘴角说抱歉的时候。  
想牵他的手。  
电线杆子那么高的同事“哐”一声再次撞到这个小厅的门框，一边揉着额头一边喊他开庭。  
他抱着资料的手微微弯了弯，打印纸粗糙的直角回应着他的指肚。他朝李在允勾起嘴角笑了笑，用眼神和他暂别，转身进入战场。  
李在允送走他的背影，举起自己的手看了看，双手合十交叉在一起握着，深吸了一口气，瘪了瘪嘴，露出脸颊上弯月形的酒窝。  
我牵我自己。

李在允忘了什么都不会忘记金仁诚站在法庭上，一袭黑色的长袍，手里点着法槌的模样。  
若干年前一个普通的下午，他来旁听一个普通的案件，普通的辩论和裁判，却由一点都不普通的法官审理。  
浅栗色的卷发在黄昏的余暇之中更加柔和，白皙的皮肤，深情的眼眸，和那张宣布不容反驳的量刑的红唇。上帝给了他太多自己没有的东西，高考第一名的脑子，天使的脸庞，骨感的身躯，还有看着他时沉沦的目光。

金仁诚和李在允的名字，从那天开始就无限向对方接近，擦出火花样的爱情轨迹。  
他们的恋爱也像花火那样容易发生危险。一个是维护和平的警察，一个是主持正义的法官，任何一句微小的流言蜚语就可以毁掉两个人的人生。  
他李在允担不起，更承受不了自己会毁掉金仁诚的前途，所以从来都没有跟任何人说过自己和他的关系，反而两个人在一起之后，见面的次数更少了。

“开庭。”  
这是一桩不是案子的案子。  
婚内纠纷。  
犯人是妻子李敏书，受害者是丈夫吴贤俊。  
丈夫出轨，妻子隐忍再三，最终挥刀报复。说是伤害罪，但对方只是手臂拦了一刀，流了一点血罢了，男方哭着喊着要定罪，才走到这一步。  
女方的表现过于平静，这是李在允的直观印象。  
不争不抢，不急着脱罪，甚至男方上来作证时，只是朝他嘲讽地一笑。  
不对劲。  
...  
不对劲。  
金仁诚坐在高高的裁判席，俯视着旁听人员的一举一动。有一个深棕色直发的男人吸引到了他，他在李在允的右后方靠外侧坐着，一动不动。雕塑一般平静的五官，稍稍眯起的眼睛徘徊在被告席和证人席上凝视着，然后这目光最后落在了他身上。  
在他宣布被告量刑之后。  
干眼症让他频繁眨眼，他看不清楚对方是不是真的在看他。  
应该是错觉吧。  
一锤定音，他挥起衣袖和长袍的一角从庭上离去，不论背后有如何的悲鸣和控诉。

-

“其实我觉得…吴贤俊还不如死了好…”  
“呀！哥！嘘！！”  
李在允急忙拿手堵住喝多了酒歪歪斜斜倚在窗沿乱说话的金仁诚的嘴。  
“不是…一个出轨那么多次的男人…还有什么脸自己嚷嚷离婚…啊？李敏书干得漂亮！”  
金仁诚竖起大拇指，直直地顶在李在允的肉肉的脸颊上。他无奈地把金仁诚搂进怀里抱着。  
“哦？我们李警察抱我了！这可是在外边呢。”  
“没关系，哥，这里很偏，没有人的。”  
金仁诚闭起眼睛，双手抚上李在允结实的后背，把下巴放在他的肩膀上，吐出一口浓郁的酒气。  
“真好，我喜欢你，你也喜欢着我。”

金仁诚一进家门就躺下熟睡，软趴趴的，像一只奶猫一样。李在允给他擦了擦脸，换了衣服，然后坐在不远处的椅子上开始写一些什么。  
他手头的两桩杀人案，死者都是已婚男性，死者的妻子都在隐瞒一些什么。  
本来是毫无关系的两个人，却在听到李敏书这个名字的时候反应几乎一致。  
他在两个人面前分别提到李敏书的案子纯属偶然中的偶然。  
调查第一位死者的妻子权女士时恰好来了电话，说报了三次警却又不了了之的李敏书闯祸了，他草草收拾当时毫无结果的摊子，却看到权女士发抖的双手和躲闪的眼神。  
第二次则是因为李敏书想要在他们所辖属的临时看守所自尽，组里成员一个电话打来，他来不及多想就开始部署，衣着讲究的朴女士则眼神恍惚着在他面前自然地抽起了烟。  
分明有什么联系。看来要去见见李敏书了。  
李在允勾画着关系图，想到凌晨也没拨开那一团迷雾，终于带着困意摸进早已被他家金法官捂热的被窝，搂着可爱的男友迅速入睡了。

月光清冷地散下来，照进他们这个二层的小公寓里。一个黑色的身影爬上了他们窗外的栏杆。  
金仁诚翻身的时候，稍稍醒了醒。  
他背对着窗子，看到了投射进来的影子。  
一个男人，拿着一把刀，刀尖戳着窗框，食指点在刀底，像转一个陀螺一样转着可怕的尖锐。  
男人垫着脚尖蹲在窗台上，一言不发地看着屋内的景象。  
因为过度惊吓，他的心脏在胸腔里毫无章法地乱撞。  
他丝毫不敢动。  
那个黑影盖在他的肩膀上，清晰得看得见头发丝的粗细。

这不是梦。

2

在晨雾亲吻着曙光的拂晓前，李在允被电话铃声吵醒。  
“李组长不好了，昨天开庭的李敏书的丈夫死了！”  
“怎么死的？”  
“颈间大动脉，12厘米的菜刀。你快点来吧。”  
李在允看了一下时间，5:29。床上只有自己，甚至金仁诚躺过的地方都没有了余温。  
去哪了呢？  
李在允在晓光中摸索着开灯，然后看到了一张写着“有资料要整理，提前上班”的字条。  
这也太早了。  
李在允皱皱眉头，一边想着一会儿忙完了打电话问一下他怎么回事，一边迅速铺好床、洗漱之后也匆匆出门。

吴贤俊是睡觉的时候悄无声息地被捅死的，尸体甚至还保持着他难看的睡相，只不过不是在自己家里，而是在酒店的标间。  
狗改不了吃屎。  
李在允戴着手套，和负责拍照的警员指了指床头用过的安全套。  
自己的老婆都被他弄进监狱了，没有谁能拦着他出轨了？果然这种人确实该死。  
但是也得等蹲完一辈子监狱再死，而不是这样一句话都没有留下地被人杀掉。  
凶手娴熟地一刀扎进大动脉，血液像喷泉一样从颈侧喷射而出，染红的洁白的枕头和床单，就像李敏书曾经在他们所里用泪水浸湿的灰色手帕。  
李敏书是解开谜团的钥匙。  
李在允从现场出来已经是烈日当空，肚子饿得很，摸进了旁边的便利店草草解决了一顿饭。看着街头上人来人往，他捋了捋思路。  
死了三个人，一个人干的。三个人都是已婚，妻子应该是互相认识。他把吃完的饭团包装纸推进了垃圾桶，胡乱抹了一把嘴边。

-

他本来想以普通人的身份去探监，毕竟和她也算认识了，以公事公办的身份去的话程序很繁琐。狱警却说今天已经有人来过了，让他改天再来。他不得已亮出了警察的身份，然后狱警才给他开了绿色通道。  
“你来得正好，来探视的人出来了。”  
李在允把警官证收起来的时候看到了白色T恤上溅的拉面油汤，眉毛皱得很低，心想金仁诚看到又要碎碎念。  
听到狱警的话缓缓抬头，面前走过一个扑克脸的小个子男人。黑褐色的头发，刘海垂在眼皮上，眼睛又细又长，有着很好看的卧蚕，脸上十分干净，肉肉的像小孩子的脸，可是整个人的气场却不容踏足。  
像是察觉到一束不怎么友好的目光在打量自己，对方微微偏头对上了李在允的眼睛。  
李在允为自己的失礼感到抱歉，下意识欠了欠身，再抬起眼时刚好看到对方勾起了嘴角。  
什么啊，这人好奇怪。

听到丈夫被害，李敏书的情绪没有很激动，但就像是海洋深处的海平面，风平浪静却也波涛汹涌，一边说着好恨一边也在流着眼泪。  
李在允还为之前她报案求助时没能帮上忙道了歉。问到前边两个命案的遗孀的问题时，李敏书只说了一句话。  
“出轨的男人都该死。”  
李在允觉得很疑惑，明明觉得该死，为什么还是会哭呢？  
这是他李在允绞尽脑汁都没有办法想明白的问题，因为他不是脑瓜好使的金仁诚。

如果是金仁诚，就肯定能知道，李敏书哭的不是她男人的死，而是她自己的命，那个在海啸面前挣扎数次却还只是丢了一把沙子进去的飞蛾扑火一般的命运。

金仁诚打着手电在李敏书的案子里翻来翻去，得出来的结论就是，这个女人最后认命了。  
明明可以一刀割到对方的血管，却只是小心翼翼的一条刻度，不是手腕的手背，像在画手表带一样的程度。自己浑身淤青，甚至额头还有磕过的红印。  
档案室的空气里弥漫着牛皮纸发霉的湿腐味，金仁诚靠着墙边慢慢坐在地上，摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛。档案室的门被自己反锁，钥匙在自己兜里，没有窗户，没有人来。他可以睡个好觉。  
可是一闭上眼睛就会想起那个影子。  
金仁诚手脚冰凉，抻了抻毛毯。  
拿着刀的人在他睁眼之后没一会儿就走了，好像是一个眨眼的功夫，也好像是根本不敢闭眼的金仁诚在影子转身时被恐惧紧紧合上眼皮的时候。  
但他知道那不是梦，他确认窗外没有声音后，松了松呼吸，然后依着月光起身。  
现在想来自己也真是胆大，都不知道什么危险在等着他就敢跑去窗边看对方留没留下痕迹。  
痕迹是有的，他看到之后出了一身冷汗。  
是他的名字，用刀尖刻在窗沿的石灰上，一笔一画，甚至最后还补了一个高阶敬语的后缀。  
“金仁诚 大人”  
没有脚印，犯人穿了鞋套。金仁诚以法官的直觉判断着这一现场。他哆哆嗦嗦换了衣服，过程中焦虑得把嘴唇咬出了血。  
法官和警察的仇家都很多，但是这还是头一次找上门，把名字刻下来以示威胁。  
是什么案子，有这么大的仇家他却毫无印象？  
在回想着最近所有经手的庭审里，金仁诚寻找着喧哗着想要报复的被告或者被告的亲友。  
没有。最近的案子大家都很友好，尤其是昨天这个，被告比在场所有人的表情都镇定。  
金仁诚突然想起了庭审中偶然看到的那个男人。  
咬着指甲的动作兀地停下了。  
对的上。身材对的上。  
那个男人坐在李在允不远的位置，所以很好比测身形大小，金仁诚拿来和半夜的影子放在一起。  
果然是他。  
不过，为什么？他和李敏书是什么关系？他想要干什么？

午休刚结束的时候，电线杆子同事看他的状态不是很好，面色发白，满头冷汗，于是帮金仁诚请了假叫他好好休息。  
金仁诚浑浑噩噩拎着公文包走出法院，被阳光晃了一下眼睛，他站在原处稳了稳身子，但还是晕倒了。  
睁眼看到自己家熟悉的天花板和吊灯，金仁诚松了一口气，但他并没有庆幸多久。  
他的手和脚都被拷在了床柱上，他挣扎着坐起身，站在窗前的不是和他身高差不多的自己的警察男友，而是那个自己午休噩梦里看得分明的，子夜时分眯起眼睛蹲在窗沿上转着刀柄，庭审上那个有着深邃眼眸的小个子男人。  
“你醒了？”  
男人闻声回头，金仁诚用没有铐住的手抓紧了身上的被子。  
“你是谁？”  
“我的名字是…李达渊。”  
叫做李达渊的男人把手从裤兜里伸出来，然后拿起面前的一叠打印纸。  
“资料我看过了，漏洞有很多，这个我们等会儿再聊。现在呢，我想让你配合我拍一个视频。题目就叫，你男朋友在我手里。”  
李达渊一边说着一边往床上走，说到最后他半跪着坐在了金仁诚面前，俯在他耳边呼着气。  
金仁诚咬紧了牙根。  
“你有什么目的？”  
“我的目的很明确，你也知道。”  
李达渊摆弄着手机，嘟着嘴好像很委屈。  
“不要继续查我了嘛，我还没完成呢。”  
“你是凶手？”  
“如果你说的是这两天死了三个男人的话，我是。”  
“三个？你说之前我并不知道，你这不是人头送上门吗？”  
李达渊设置好了手机，满足地笑了出来，抿着嘴拍了拍手机架，像哄孩子一样。  
“可是法官大人，你的男朋友已经查到了。”  
金仁诚不可思议地张了张嘴巴，甚至暂时放弃了挣脱束缚的手脚。  
“中午的时候我见过他了哦。”  
李达渊又一次爬上床，眼皮低垂着看着金仁诚的血红色的嘴唇。  
金仁诚把嘴唇抿紧，李达渊恢复正常的表情，捏着他的肩膀让他冲着镜头笑一个。  
“昨天半夜是不是你。”  
李达渊搂着他肩膀的手滑了下来。  
“你醒着？”  
金仁诚对上他的眼睛，那里边已经褪去了一些幼稚和玩味。  
“你有点出乎我的意料了，法官大人。”  
当金仁诚看到李达渊把他软软的嘴唇用舌头洗了一遍变得水嘟嘟的时候，就知道接下来的事情将会很糟糕。  
纵使他脑子再好使，能用最快的速度和最坚定的力度咬紧牙关，自己的身体也不会对李达渊强烈的入侵做到完全防御。  
李达渊扭着屁股爬到他身前跨坐着，一颗一颗解开了他的扣子，用干燥却热得发烫的手粗鲁地侵略他守护了多年的秘密领地。  
李达渊用蛮力掰开他的腿的时候，屈辱的泪水从金仁诚泛红的眼角喷涌而出。  
“为什么…”  
这是他昏过去之前说出口的最后一句话。

-

李在允看到视频的时候已经是深夜，他中午从监狱出来就回到所里开小组会议。  
李敏书提醒了他。他查了查前两桩案子的夫妻关系，结果都是男方出轨。遗孀们都在包庇这个凶手。  
至于凶手是谁，很明显大家都或多或少地认识，毕竟这个凶手在帮她们报仇。  
顺藤摸瓜，他们找到了一条线索。包括李敏书在内的三个女人，在同一天出入了同一栋大楼。而这栋平时门可罗雀的写字楼，这一天热闹了起来，一天下来竟有数十人出入大门。  
李在允一头扎进了案子里，再抬头的时候已经过了下班时间，没来得及跟男朋友报备，刚要出去会议室拿手机，却被盯着监控看的警员喊了回去。  
他看到了一个男人，是非常熟悉的身影。是中午他在监狱看到过的那个男人，堂而皇之地和写字楼门口的摄像头对视着，没有任何面部遮挡。  
当时他如果要是知道自己查了很久的人竟然主动给他发消息，他肯定不会回头去看那该死的监控，也不会去打那些身份信息上写着的原住址的电话去盘问。

握着手机的手指渐渐发力，接触的皮肤都泛着青白色。视频在金仁诚的腿被掰开的时候戛然而止，剪进来一张照片。他们在餐厅门口相拥的照片。  
他躲在茶水间把电话拨了回去。  
“回复好慢呢。”  
“你是谁？”  
“我是谁你知道，警察先生的电话都打到我前房东那里去了呢。我的目的也很清楚。如果你接着碍我的事，我就把你们的关系捅出去。法院和警察局的公告栏应该不缺这张照片的地方。”  
“我警告你，不许动金仁诚。”  
“难说。”  
“李达渊！”  
“你先说你答不答应我嘛。法官大人要醒了，我要决定要不要留他一条命呢。”  
李在允气得发抖，发丝微颤，他冷静了一会儿。  
“如果金仁诚少了一根头发，我就先要你的命！”  
“哦嚯！警察先生好大的口气。那就这么说定了，你男朋友借我几天，完事了再还给你。”  
电话掐断了，李在允忍住了把手机扔出去的动作，松开紧握的拳头，用满是冷汗的手心去抓自己的头发。  
作为警察却对歹徒一点办法都没有。明明已经见眉目的案子，落入俗套的绑架威胁，自己妥协的样子真的很没用。

他和金仁诚就像落下悬崖抓住了同一根绝壁上的枝桠，李达渊站在这枝桠旁边，决定着是用脚踹折还是用火烧断。  
他平复好心情，走进会议室。  
“这个案子我们不跟了。一切责任我来担。”

-

李达渊挂掉电话，回头看了看刚睁开眼睛的金仁诚。  
其实他什么都没做。  
掰开腿的力度太大，金仁诚一下就疼晕了过去。被解开的衬衫和领带凌乱地盖着金仁诚洁白的身体，眼角红红的，嘴唇也咬出了血。用力挣扎的手腕和脚踝被铐子硌出好几道触目惊心的血印，这时都耷拉下来，像一只被人遗弃的木偶，破碎成轻飘飘的纸片，没有恢复的方法。  
李达渊有点烦躁，背着他回了自己家。

“你去洗个澡吧。水我放好了。”  
金仁诚靠着床笠坐起来。李达渊没有注意到他眼睛里失去了光芒。几分钟后，他觉得声音不对劲，一个箭步冲到浴室的时候，金仁诚跪在地上，头扎在浴缸里正试图把自己淹死。  
“你个疯子！你还不能死呢！”  
他一把拎起濒死的金仁诚。金仁诚的鼻腔里都是水，意识涣散着，眼神空洞，分不清脸上是泪水还是浴缸的水。  
李达渊把湿透的金仁诚放在地上，给他通着气管，几次剧烈的心肺复苏之后，金仁诚呛出一口水，再次坠入昏睡。  
李达渊一屁股坐在地上。他是杀过人，但是那些人是该死，金仁诚不是。

出门买完炸鸡回来，金仁诚还没有醒。李达渊一边吃着一边盯着他。  
死一般的沉寂。  
“你知道吗，我有一个可爱的妹妹，出生在没有下过雪的冬天，所以叫未雪。  
“未雪比我小四岁，前年结婚了。  
“我喜欢男人的事情是她从高中开始帮我跟父母隐瞒的，这件事我一直很感谢她。作为哥哥，我除了保护她一生平安之外没有什么可以为她做的。  
“大学的时候，她谈了一个男朋友，毕了业就没有工作和他结婚了。我看她很幸福，所以放松了警惕。  
“那个男人简直是禽兽。结婚之前把未雪恨不得捧在手心里怕化了那样呵护着，婚后暴露了本性，每天都在外边乱搞。  
“一开始还骗一骗未雪，后来连骗都懒得骗。  
“我再次见到未雪的时候，一切都已经太晚了。  
“你敢相信吗，一个大学时留着及腰长发，烫了很好看的波浪，每天都高高兴兴化妆得很漂亮去上课的未雪，送去火葬的时候眼眶也是黑青黑青的，头发被乱糟糟地剪短，嘴唇干裂还红肿，完全没有了本来的样子。  
“她该有多绝望啊才从二十二层的家里跳下来。  
“监控里，她在空中伸开了双手，就像她小时候从床上跳下来之前朝我伸开的翅膀那样。  
“我恨我自己没能早点知道这一切。所以我要帮她。  
“我已经在地狱里了，我不介意再多下去几层。”

李达渊说着就落下了眼泪，大颗泪珠黏在睫毛上连结成一片水帘，整张脸因为凝聚着愤怒和悔恨变得通红。  
“我们未雪可喜欢吃炸鸡了，因为那个男人不爱吃，她很久都没吃过了。”  
金仁诚缓缓掀开了不愿面对现实而一直佯装昏迷的沉重的眼皮，静静盯着天花板上的一处被水泡得翘起了的板块。  
他一直醒着。呛过水的鼻腔和喉咙干涩得燥疼燥疼的，呼吸都变成了负担。  
他松开了刚刚死死咬住的舌头，牙齿锋利的疼痛让他感觉自己还活着。  
“吴贤俊是你杀的？”  
李达渊听到声音第一个想法是自己哭出来的样子被看到，觉得很丢人。他背过身，在厨房的水池洗了把脸。  
“李敏书是未雪最喜欢的姐姐。可能是因为她们两个最像吧。面对自己真的爱过的人不会轻易放手，挣扎到最后，拴着对方的链条裹在了自己身上。”  
金仁诚突然不想去死了。  
他知道李达渊的条件是曝光他和李在允的恋情。  
他也知道李在允是绝对不会让自己牺牲的。  
唯一的办法，就是金仁诚解决掉自己这个绑架对象，这样所有交易都会终止。  
但是他没预料到李达渊居然是个走苦情路线的凶手。  
他做法官的数年间没少见过这种替人报仇的犯人，但他们大多都最后杀红了眼，失去了自己。  
李达渊不一样。他把这件事当成是自己的义务。  
因为女人们没有办法。  
女人们已经失去了一切，失去青春，失去爱情，失去尊严，她们没有办法挽回已经在流沙中淹没身体的自己，只能用微弱的声音呼救。  
李达渊是在拯救。他甚至还在害怕一件事。

“你说，未雪会怪我吗？”  
“不会。她会说--  
\--干得漂亮。”

【下篇】

3

“白记者，你这样的话我就要赶你出去了。”  
“哥，真的没有别的事件了吗？比如精神变态连环杀人之类的？”  
李在允愣了愣，从收拾东西的空档抬起眼睛看了一眼白记者。  
“哎我就知道有的，快说吧，别耽误咱们的时间了是不是？”

李在允认识白记者的四年时间从来没松过嘴，这是头一次。  
不管怎样，他要知道金仁诚处境如何才能做下一步规划，不是吗？  
春天快要结束了，警局门口的那颗梨树终于开花了，白色的一朵朵五瓣小花，带着蠢蠢欲动的夏日湿气。  
他明明和金仁诚说好了等梨树开花的时候就一起折几枝摆在家里。  
李在允把自己的警官证放进盒子里，摘下自己的工牌，在大家都忙着处理那一群打架的社会青年的时候，他偷偷从桌子最下层抽屉的底板下摘走了自己藏匿的手枪，然后消失在了警局。

白记者不愧是多年混迹警局的记者，只一下午的功夫，新闻就在晚间黄金时段播出了。  
“…近日，清潭洞地区出现多起杀人案。根据警方目前掌握的线索，犯人为同一人，凶器为长约12厘米的菜刀，扎入被害者颈动脉至当场死亡。据悉，被害者均为已婚出轨男性。案件正在进一步调查中…”  
李达渊掐断了电视天线，拿起手机准备打电话。拨号的声音响起，金仁诚屈起腿，脚链当当作响。  
是李在允的号码。  
他很想见到李在允，然后亲口告诉他，他一切都很好，不要因为他毁了自己的人生。  
他痛恨婚内出轨的人，因为他们理所应当地摧毁了他想都不敢想的幸福。听完李达渊的故事之后，他竟生出该死的同情来，一句干得漂亮脱口而出，甚至在想这样的杀手可不可以多一些。李达渊那个哭包完全没想到会有这样的回答，鼻涕流到一半都没擦掉，就那么傻愣愣看着他。  
金仁诚觉得当时差点笑出来的自己应该是疯了。

李在允…李在允…在允尼。他叹了口气，朝夜色冰冷的窗外看着。  
李达渊的公寓是一个干净得像刚交完房的样板间，只有睡觉用的东西，垃圾桶里全是外卖盒子，没有厨具，所以也就不知道他的凶器从哪里来又去了哪里。  
他丝毫帮不上李在允，而且现在也不想破案了。他听到李在允愤怒的声音从话筒里传来，带着杀气说要手刃了李达渊。他什么都不能做，不是吗？也不可以大喊自己没事不用管他，或是叫他放过李达渊，那样会让李在允更加失去理智。  
李达渊看到金仁诚忽暗忽明的眼神幽幽投来，分不清是喜还是怒，一瞬间有点慌张。他噌地起身，拿了钱包就出了门。

如果都是梦就好了，金仁诚闭上眼睛，把脑子里挣扎的思绪清出意识之外，指尖轻轻滑着冰凉的铁链。  
他真的做了个梦。  
他梦见他和李在允的初夜，在这个苟且保存了性命但还是生死未卜的现在，没错，他做了个春梦。  
在李在允之前，他的所有男朋友都只是为了上他才告白的，大学时他的美貌传遍了gay圈，慕名而来只求一夜的猛男不在少数，他没经住诱惑，确实过了很长一段骄纵的淫靡生活。  
直到一直拿全系第一的他模拟法考落榜，他才中断一切无关学习的事情。这就让他后来的圈子变得十分干净和纯洁，然后他遇见了李在允，在一个他喜欢的梨树开花了的末春。  
李在允对他很好，就像高中生情侣一样，又浪漫又小心。一边担心着曝光恋情对双方职业生涯的影响，一边悄悄在角落里送花递水打啵。  
该做的都做了，甚至两个人还搬到一起住，但是他发现李在允是个处男。  
他不是没暗示过他。有一次他们两个的案子碰到一起，警察组和法院组聚餐，李在允在ktv的厕所里和他吻得火热，他刚准备掀开李在允的衬衣下摆时，李在允把头埋在他肩膀上嚎啕大哭起来，说什么他做梦都没想到自己可以和他在一起。  
金仁诚：请你做一下梦吧，很成人的那种。  
还有一次，两个人偷摸请了假去李在允的故乡釜山玩，在靠近海边的民宿，他坐在李在允的跨上脱掉自己的上衣。空气很安静，海浪拍击沙滩的声音都能溜进房间里。  
然后李在允凑着岸边最后一丝暮光小声说了一句“哥，我还没准备好”，他整个人就像泄了气的皮球一样倒在李在允怀里。  
行，我男朋友是个纯情处男，就算我是个魅魔也诱惑不了他，是吧？阿芙洛狄忒，求求妳作作孽，我想要啊！  
仿佛是听到了他的哀嚎，回到首尔的没几天，李在允就把他疯狂掠夺了一番。只是他当时喝醉了，一觉醒来除了浑身酸痛竟毫无记忆。

现在这种时机居然还让他有空想这个。  
果不其然，他梦遗了。  
李达渊回来的时候他浑身都是虚汗，刘海湿答答贴在额头上，下边黏黏腻腻的很难受，而且他一把头放进被子里就会闻到浓郁的腥味。他脸烧了起来，拧巴着和李达渊说要洗澡。  
李达渊害怕他再想不开，说什么也要全程看着他。金仁诚纠结了半天，终于因为发臭的自己等不及洗澡而妥协。  
然后事情就开始发酵。李达渊看到了他内裤上的色情液体，脑袋里好像有什么炸开了一样转过头去。  
“我…我去给你拿换的衣服。”  
金仁诚伸出手把泡沫拢成一小撮一小撮的聚在一起，自己的身体就像漂浮在空中的巨人，随着一簇一簇的云朵一起浮动。  
就像梦里他在李在允的身下浪叫的频率一样。  
李在允在这件事上零经验，却出乎意料地让他很爽。他想起自己失了智一样叫着“欧巴再快点干我”的情迷意乱，想起李在允喝了酒通红着脸颊却很清醒地在害羞的样子，他低头一看，欲望再一次坦诚地站了起来。  
是有多久没做了啊…  
李达渊好不容易缓和心情抱着自己最大的一身运动套装迈进浴室的时候，就看到他的绑架对象--区法院最权威的法官大人--正在他家浴缸里做着不可描述的动作，于是他就在平坦干净的瓷砖上崴了一个脚，差点磕进浴缸里。  
金仁诚潮红的皮肤在蒸腾的热汽下朦胧暧昧起来。李达渊把最后关头撑在浴缸边缘稳住重心的手伸进泡沫已经散开的温水里时在想，如果肤白色也可以拥有色情这一个属性，那么金仁诚一定是罪魁祸首。  
因为金仁诚把自己射出的液体举出水面，迷离地看着，然后转头问他要不要做。  
李达渊把他捞出来拿毛巾擦干净，用毛巾的粗糙勾勒着好像在发情的、娇喘着的金仁诚。

如果他是被派来惩罚他的，那他也是心甘情愿沉沦。

在这场神都分不清楚到底是谁清醒着、谁迷乱着的性爱中，两个人在恶魔的交合处碰撞出的淫荡的声音，以及不被允许的错乱关系和行为，都被他们甩到了脑后，剩下的只是取不尽的情欲和高潮。  
金仁诚最后气若浮云地在李达渊耳边呢喃。  
“李达渊。我没有办法恨你了。  
“…那些人，杀干净，再毫发无伤地回来…”

李达渊第二天没能毫发无伤。他出门就感觉有人在跟着他。他虽然利用自己对区域的熟悉甩掉了尾巴还是解决了当天的目标，回家的路上却被索命。  
以前，家里那个是绑架对象，现在，他是在金屋藏娇。  
他可以有危险，但金仁诚不行。  
凭着自己依稀记得的格斗功底，他不声不响解决了几个杀到眼前来的黑影。他拖着负了伤的身体挪回了家。  
金仁诚已经酣睡。他咬着衣角给自己涂药，然后爬上床边蜷缩着。

他不是什么成熟得一切都可以淡然面对的凶手，充其量他也只是个在替妹妹照顾朋友们的傻哥哥而已。他可以自己舔伤口，可以自己喂饱自己，可以在刀扎进对方大动脉之前先闭上眼睛，可以在防喷溅血点的雨衣后边憋气隐藏自己的恐惧。他闭上眼睛，只想在梦里再次见到李未雪，听她亲口和他说，哥哥，做得好。  
背后凹陷了下去，然后他的身体一暖，是金仁诚掀开被子盖在他身上，伸手拍着他的肩膀，像哄宝宝睡觉一样，缓慢而轻柔。他又不争气地哭了出来，钻进了金仁诚宽厚的怀里，把所有委屈和因为肮脏而恐惧的记忆都倾泻了出来。

他停下来的时候，问金仁诚要不要和他一起去海边走走。  
李在允的短信亮在屏幕上，李达渊拿过来看，不想金仁诚倒着也能看到他在说什么。  
李达渊没有退路了。他所有给他跑腿的混混朋友都被李在允抓去了监狱，只等着交供。

李达渊说，他和妹妹小时候住的房子在海边。  
李达渊说，他妹妹那个该千刀万剐的丈夫听到了风声躲回了老家。  
李达渊说，那个傻逼还不知道自己已经知道他的老家和他和他妹妹小时候住的房子只隔了两条街。

李达渊还说，他曾经有一个男朋友被他藏到了海边的房子里，但是最终对方没有等到他拿到绿卡就走进了汹涌的波涛里。

金仁诚坐在沙滩上，拿毯子裹着自己怀里的李达渊，把下巴放在他肩膀上，问他最后这个故事是不是他刚编的。

李达渊回头对上他带着笑的狐狸眼，点了点头。  
然后金仁诚偏头去吻他。

大海，花香，麦田，这是他们那天最后留下的美好的回忆。

4

金仁诚沉迷在他们短暂避世的桃源中。送走去杀妹夫的李达渊的时候，他亲了他一下，就像普通的妻子送出门上班的丈夫那样。  
自己也在出轨啊，李达渊忘了他了吧。金仁诚裹着毛毯无语地笑笑。  
李达渊就像一盅烧酒，熬着熬着就不知道是那下酒菜太好吃还是那酒精上了头，只知道一股脑往杯里不停地续着，仿佛一旦停下就会失去什么。  
他想他喜欢他，出于一种保护欲和同情的，不可能成立的圣母心态。  
或许是因为李达渊根本就涉世未深却担起了本不属于他的责任，或许是因为李达渊哭起来太惹人心疼，或许是因为那张糯糯的包子脸看起来很好吃，或许是因为一切都刚刚好。  
李达渊给了他刚刚好的另一半，那个有烟有酒有故事的角色；给了他刚刚好的爱情，那个可以满足他堂堂正正成为他的某某的角色；给了他刚刚好的性高潮，那个在电流爬到手指末端时还能用软软的嘴唇去找他的额头给他安慰的角色。

-

李在允疯狂拍打着破旧海屋的锈铁门时，金仁诚正在研究刻在柱子上那两个永远一高一矮，一个叫做李相赫一个叫做李未雪的痕迹。  
门是从外边用链条锁住的，金仁诚没有办法。  
“哥，哥，我来了哥，你还好吗？你能翻墙吗？哥你没受伤吧？”  
李在允的声音仿佛穿透了次元，穿透了时空和黑暗，终于传达到他面前。  
他甚至都能看到李在允的表情。可能受了一些伤，可能瘦了一些。那个别人笑的时候才会有、而他只要一着急就会嘴形很大并跳出来的那对酒窝应该也出现了。他的表情永远都很夸张。  
好像听到他在抽噎，李在允停下了拍打的动作。  
他听到金仁诚断断续续和他说，不要再找了，大家都会受伤。  
他确认了很多遍，最终换来一句求他放过李达渊。

他抬头看了看当空的烈日，汗从额头流了下来，划过脸颊。他把手贴上铁门，想确认金仁诚是否真的在那一边。

金仁诚变了，或者说他没有变，变得是那颗曾经朝着他的心。  
他早就应该知道，得知了李达渊过去的金仁诚，是不可能不心软的。  
毕竟他查到李未雪的时候，也差点要放弃了。  
他什么都没有说，只叫金仁诚再等等他，不管金仁诚在铁门的另一端如何啜泣，提步离去。

李达渊给自己的最后一单画上一个圆满的句号。  
他试着睁眼看着血像尼日利亚瀑布一样喷出来，也试着给他曾经信了无数次的妹夫最后一次机会留下些什么，最终他都没有做到。  
他终于把那把12厘米的菜刀留在了现场。  
他完成了那个所谓的义务。

李达渊想起来自己在几个月前妹妹去世的时候去找过炼金术士，或者叫做黑巫师之类的那个人。  
他掀开帘子进去的时候以为是个巫婆，毕竟背对着他坐着的那个人留有披肩的长发，发尾卷卷的，很魅惑。等他坐下来巫师开了口，他才听到是个声音很低沉的男人，在水晶球上随便摸了摸，就开始了这个他来之前根本不屑一顾的法事。  
巫师说，他有一个未尽的义务，他的妹妹在天堂里呼喊。

-

他回到家里，金仁诚给他做了一坨不知道是什么东西的食物，他最终也没能尝上一口。  
金仁诚在他接外卖的时候问他为什么喜欢他。  
他红了脸，咬着嘴唇解开包装盒。  
“你总要给我一个告白的机会吧。”  
金仁诚用满不在意和“我早就知道了”的表情回他：“嗯我给你，做（告白）吧。”  
李达渊打起退堂鼓，说吃完饭再说。

他确实告白了，从背后抱着收拾垃圾的金仁诚。  
但是他没想到金仁诚已经认真地规划好了他们的未来。  
金仁诚说会等他蹲完监狱出来，那时他也会辞掉所有工作，当一个渔夫，和他住在海边，看日出日落花开花谢。  
他没有回答他。金仁诚转过身来看他。  
他难得地把自己的五官终于组合出了一个严肃的表情，金仁诚就知道结局总会和他预想的南辕北辙。  
李达渊说，他该把他还给李在允了。

于是金仁诚手脚被铐在一个轮椅上，推去了一个仓库，李达渊约了李在允在那里见面。  
金仁诚哭累了，红着眼眶愤愤地盯着他，李达渊却再也没有给他一个眼神或是一个温温的笑脸。  
李在允来了，带了一群拿着家伙的。李达渊也是。谁都知道这是一个送分局，李达渊一定会输给李在允，然后把法官还给他的警察，这才是Happy Ending。

只是李在允打红了眼，急急掏出了腰间的手枪，然后剑拔弩张的一瞬间朝那个马上就会伤到金仁诚的人扣动了扳机。

后来李在允在想，可能自己枪法本身就不准，跟那个碰他的人一点关系都没有，所以子弹才会直直地朝着金仁诚飞过去。  
他僵在原地，眼睁睁看着李达渊从地上爬起来挣脱身上的棍棒去推金仁诚，然后眼睁睁看着李达渊由于惯性留在了金仁诚刚刚在的位置，用身体接下了那枚子弹。金仁诚瞬间站了起来，铐子原来都只是摆设。

一切武器都静止了，李达渊在金仁诚面前倒下，那颗子弹在他的肩胛骨里开了花。李在允麻木地看着金仁诚伸手去抱李达渊，哭喊着不要离开他。

李达渊在他怀里就像漏了气的玩偶，每一声喘息都消耗着他最后的生命，他吃力地伸手去擦他的眼泪。

他笑了，苹果肌泛着粉粉的光泽，金仁诚哭起来真的好丑啊。

“金仁诚，我们地狱里再见。”

【尾声】

“不要以为她的前夫肯定恨透了她：  
在回程的船上，前夫对卫兵说：  
给王后准备最好的房间，  
在那里她可以眺望大海。”

-

金仁诚自从那天之后仿佛失去了一半的灵魂，李在允帮他辞了工作，然后带他回去了他嘴里一直在念叨着的李达渊的海屋。  
金仁诚每天每天都只是在看海。  
李在允每天每天都只是在等金仁诚回头。

那天，外边下了雨，他举着伞去找金仁诚。  
金仁诚和他讲了一个故事。

故事里，一个男孩把另一个男孩藏在了海屋里，让他等自己。但是那个男孩没有等他，某一天就消失在了海浪里。

李在允被他吓了一跳，伞被他丢在一旁，他捏住他的肩膀叫他不要这么想。

金仁诚却回头朝他笑了笑，说这个故事是他编的。

【番外·神谕】

李达渊睁眼之前就知道自己躺在一滩水里。  
那种感觉就像坐在沙滩上，毫无抵抗地任由海浪浅浅地沿着岸边推到你的腿下。上边是暴晒的光照，下边是冰冷的浸泡。

他想起了他还是日山小少爷的时候，飞横跋扈。  
李未雪出生的那一天，他在海屋外边摔了狠狠的一跤，把自己小小的脑袋摔懵了，躺在沙滩上愣是没人看见，直到涨潮了，夹着寒气的冬日海水漫过他的脚腕，来收渔船的爷爷才发现他，急忙把他抱了起来。  
他第一次见到妹妹的时候，脑袋上全都是绷带，只留了一双眼睛和嘴巴在外边，嘴巴周围的绷带脏乎乎的，甚至能分辨出他早餐的牛奶麦片和中午的意大利面的汤渍。李未雪被他吓哭了，他自己也被李未雪的哭声吓了一跳。  
他暗暗发誓，说为了不听到这么难听的哭声，绝对不能再惹她哭了。  
爸爸妈妈在城市工作，平时是爷爷奶奶在照顾他们兄妹两个。  
李达渊在幼儿园里就不是什么让人省心的孩子，爷爷接他放学的时候不是头发乱糟糟就是脸上挂了彩，水彩笔的彩。因为这些他没少挨揍，但是每次他呲牙咧嘴撅着屁股的时候，李未雪笑得很开心很开心，眼睛弯弯的，像李达渊最喜欢吃的牛奶麦脆的形状，圆圆的脸上凹出两个可爱的梨涡，他也不觉得疼了。

后来李达渊长大了一些，进了小学，承担起了去幼儿园接送妹妹的任务。他甚至还学会了给她扎好看的双马尾，走在妹妹身后看马尾一颠一颠地像在海边抓起螃蟹时那些挣扎的蟹腿。  
他妹妹很有人气，在幼儿园很会照顾别的小朋友，老师开家长会特意表扬她，于是各个爸爸妈妈们都让自己家的孩子多和李未雪一起玩。这让李达渊很长一段时间差点接不到放学的李未雪，不过他还是能凭着自己那个标志性的双马尾作品，拨开人群把李未雪拎到自己身边。  
好像拥有了超能力。

李未雪跟着上了日山小学，李达渊每天中午都跑去低年级的教室里找妹妹吃饭，顺便看看有没有小屁孩欺负她。  
李未雪有个小霸王哥哥，这件事一直跟随着李未雪到了初中。李未雪的朋友圈被她哥哥洗的一干二净，一个男性朋友都没有。

李达渊高中的时候，“小霸王”这个称号以一种非常难堪的方式被拆下来，然后校霸变成了被欺凌的对象。  
他上高中以前，觉得自己不谈恋爱纯粹是因为自己妹妹太完美了，找不到第二个这样美好的女孩子。  
当然这只是对外说法。  
其实是因为李未雪在外是善解人意的班长和校花，在家却是个拿脚踩着李达渊的脸蛋让他交出遥控器的娇蛮公主。  
女人都是两面派。  
不论是哪种说法，他都一度无法接受自己是个喜欢男人的怪胎。

一切的源头，是那个偶然间在妹妹学校里看到的，寡言的少年。  
后来少年考到了他的高中，虽然日山这个地方就只有这几所学校，但他还是兴奋了很久。  
在食堂假装偶然坐到对方的旁边，跑操假装不小心碰到他，跟踪他然后假装偶遇，对方却傻憨憨地照单全收地相信了。  
他把他约到家里来打电玩和看电影。  
李未雪警告过他，不要和那个男生走太近，因为李达渊的缘故学校里全是风言风语。  
也是李未雪一脚踏进卧室门，把他即将推倒少年的动作踩成碎片。

少年问他，他是不是喜欢男人。  
他说，他不喜欢男人，只喜欢少年。

李未雪没少帮他遮风挡雨，那些女生们的闲碎八卦，男生们鄙夷嘲讽的目光。  
他考上大学才知道这些，然后罕见真诚地对李未雪说了一句谢谢。  
少年也在他考上大学那一年失去了自己的家，成为了渺茫的大海上孤零零的一根稻草。  
李达渊把少年藏在了海屋里，爷爷奶奶当时被叔叔接走照顾，海屋只剩下他和妹妹，以及和他一直在一起的少年。  
他告诉少年，如果他努力学习考去MIT，拿到绿卡之后，在麻省那个气候温和的岛上，就可以名正言顺地在一起。  
但是少年没有等到他拿到offer，就向着有着墨染般黯黑色的海水走去，寻找他遗失的人生。  
李达渊哭了很久很久，恨自己毁了他，甚至有几次冲进海里想去找他。  
李未雪拼了命地把他从波涛的引力中拽回了沙滩上。  
那时还是冬天，浑身湿透的李达渊瘫在岸边，任由寒冷的水淹没他的半边身子。  
有个声音细细地传来，仿佛带着光和希望。

神说，他的誓言还未实现，等到实现的那一刻，他想见到的人自然会见到。

他会错了意，以为神说的誓言是他发誓要拿到MIT的offer那一个，于是他把自己埋在成山的书堆里，再也不关心以外的事。

李未雪陷入爱情的时候，他在备考。  
李未雪被求婚的时候，他在赚钱。  
李未雪婚礼的时候，他满脑子都是顶着常春藤名校标签的宴客。

-

MIT寄来offer的那一天，他接到了警察的电话，叫他去认领尸体。  
母亲几度昏迷，父亲勉强忍住了泪水。李达渊才意识到神在惩罚他，他错了，彻头彻尾地搞错了。  
神让他完成的誓言，不是什么该死的名校offer和绿卡，而是在他年幼无知时，最单纯的那个誓言，保护李未雪，不让她哭出来。

他累了。不知道自己到底该怎么做才能赎罪，于是他去找了个巫师。  
长头发的男巫师就告诉他他有一个未尽的义务。  
后边说了什么他忘了个精光，巫师塞了他一张白色的卡片，叫他双手合十用体温捂热它。  
他举起来凑着黑色的灯光辨认着，上边是李未雪和一群女人的合影。

他策划了这场复仇的谋杀。  
只是他没想到，他稍稍动了歪脑筋，想要利用自己曾经的弱点去威胁警察的时候，杀出来一个金仁诚。  
李达渊睁开眼睛，耳旁还回响着他失去意识后金仁诚沙哑无力的呼喊。

李达渊，李达渊。

高中他喜欢男生的事情闹的全日山的青少年都知道了，于是在高考填报志愿之前，他去警所改了名字，从李相赫变成李达渊。  
达渊，多愿。  
换了名字的他却没能换掉自己不堪的人生。  
他好想听金仁诚唤他本来的名字。  
“我这样的人，确实是该下地狱的。”  
他想起来男巫师的后边半句话。

“……义务完成后你会和帕里斯的命运一样，虽然得到了禁忌之爱，但是会在爱与欲之中痛苦地死去……”

他又想起来自己被李未雪从海里捞回来那天的神谕。  
他实现了誓言，虽然为时已晚。

-

李未雪卸下翅膀来见他。  
她说，那个少年本来等了他很久很久，现在却说自己还要等他很久很久，没有和她一起来。

神说，他不会现在就离开黑风谷的，因为他还没等到他的海伦。

\-- 全文完结 --


End file.
